wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HWE: Tuesday Night Nitrix Episode 14
Intro thumb|209px|rightEzekiel Jackson makes his return to Television jackson: I AM HERE, TO BRING YOU, THE FIGHT THAT WILL TAKE PLACE RIGHT NOW JDUDE comes out from behind him JDUDE handcuffs Jackson JDUDE: The following match is a handcuffed match Match 1 Matt Hardy comes out Hardy is handcuffed Hardy hits a headbutt Jackson manages to kick Hardy, then hits a headbutt to the side of hardys face Hardy gets up and trips Jackson so he is on his back Hardy then climbs the ropes and hits a diving heabutt to the back of Jacksons head Hardy covers 1....2... Jackson stands up Jackson then bounces of the ropes, and Kaity Linn comes out to manage Jackson Jackson hits a headbutt, then another headbutt, then another on Hardy kaity linn quickly manages to grab the key to jacksons handcuffs, and unlcokcs jacksons hands free Kaity Distracts the ref, and Jackson goes to hit Hardy with his cuffs, but Hardy turns around, and jackson hits Hardy handcuffs, them breaking and Hardy hits a Twist of fate Hardy pins 1.....2.....3 Backstage Rapp3r, Sam American, and Lee hardy are backstage, playing poker Lee: Im out of coins Maria comes up from behind lee and whispers something in his ear Lee: looks like I can still go Sam: But Im out too, and I lost this round Mickey James comes out and takes off her shirt and hands it to Sam Sam puts it on the table They play another round Lee: Maria Maria takes off her skirt, then Lee puts that on the table the guys play another round Rapp3r loses and is out fo chips, Michelle McCool shows up The camera skips to the parts where the divas are stripping then, it shows where all the divas are in nothing but there bra and panties Rapp3r just lost because of all aces on the table excet in rapp3rs hands Michelle: Now hold on there, I think the dealer Lee is cheating to see me naked... Maria: NOW HOLD ON OU LOST NOW STRIP The three divas get into a fight and run down the hall Match 2 The three divas are in their bra and panties and are in the ring JDUDE comes out JDUDE: Ladies hold on, hold on, I WANT TO ANNOUNCE THAT YOU GIRLS WILL BE DOING A... JDUDE: Strip & Whip match The divas all lock up Trish Stratus comes out and hits Mickie James with a Chick Kick the other two divas strip Mickie, then whip her Trish laughs at Mickie Michelle goes for a faith breaker, but it gets turned into a hurricanrana over the ropes, where Michelles clothes get caught by the ropes Maria celebreates as she whips the other two divas Match 3 Eagle comes out Grando Masses comes out They shake hands JDUDE comes out JDUDE: I just wanted to make this match a tables match, carry on Grando goes out of the ring ad grbas a table and sets it up outside the ring Grando jumps over the ropes in a suicide dive Grando and eagle are fighting with their fists, punch after punch Eagle climbs the ropes, but grando follows him Grando hits a Grando Driver throug a table Main Event tommy Dreamer and Mega Warrior come out An elctrified cage comes down Dreamer hits Warrior with a headbutt, then a dropkick Mega gets up and bodyslams Dreamer into the cage Mega then powerbombs Dreamer into the cage Dreamer is stuck in the ropes, getting electricuted Mega hits a spear Dreamr counters it into a dreamer driver into the cage Dreamer covers 1.....2.....3